


a peach for your thoughts?

by thesilverwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesilverwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the au where toni and isco are neighbors and isco has a massive crush on toni.</p><p>oh, and toni did porn in college for money, which isco may or may have not watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a peach for your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a mix of two prompts:  
> 1\. “our flats are opposite each other and your kitchen window faces my kitchen so we always see each other making coffee at 3am”  
> 2\. “I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere before, god, this is really going to bug me, no, don’t go anywhere, I’ll get this, oh damn, do we have mutual friends? OH SHIT YOU’RE ON [insert porn site here]”

isco noticed him the day he moved in. it was rather hard not to since their kitchen windows faced each other and there were only — what? — three meters between them.

as a philosopher once said, student budgets are the death of decent living conditions and the birth of innovation.

not that isco had any right to complain. he was renting an apartment in chamberí with two close friends and while it was true that those two friends were dating, which meant sometimes isco heard and saw more than he would like to, they were also adults with real jobs who didn’t spend their evenings sniffing paint and trying to do cool skate tricks in their rooms. instead, sergio cooked like a professional chef and iker _cleaned_ , which, in isco’s views, put the man on level with religious saints.

so life was good and fair and his apartment, while tiny and missing decent water pressure, had multiple advantages, one of them being the view.

oh and _what_ a view it was.

sergio and iker’s room, alongside the living room, faced the street below; isco’s room faced a gray, non-impressive wall; the kitchen faced another kitchen.

now, isco’s life wasn’t boring by any standards. he went out at least three times a week, he had a wide group of friends and lots of experience on waking up with no recollection of how the previous night had gone. he’d even woken up with a sloth sleeping on his chest once after a particularly eventful night, which had been surprisingly delightful.

all this meant that isco had lots of exciting things going on for him besides his thrilling job as a shop assistant at a real madrid store, and it didn’t reflect on his life _at all_ that the highlight of his day was often the view from his kitchen window. 

the view was just that great, even when compared to all the many other great things in isco’s life.

for starters, the view, for a few brief minutes a day, contained a man.

“you’re developing an obsession,” sergio told him one morning.

“and you’re going to be late for work,” iker said after him.

isco shushed them both. he was leaning against the fridge, one eye on his phone and the other on the window. he had to play it cool to avoid looking like a weirdo.

“yeah, because you look ever so normal taking twenty minutes to drink a cup of coffee,” iker said as if reading isco’s thoughts, making the smaller man frown at him.

“i’m looking at my phone. i’m busy. distracted.”

“definitely an obsession,” sergio added.

“will you two shut up? don’t you have jobs or something?”

“don’t _you_?” was sergio’s witty, brilliant reply.

isco squinted at him. “can’t a man enjoy his coffee and the view from his kitchen window in peace and quiet?”

sergio and iker looked at each other before they glanced at isco and shared one of those weird, couple moments where you talk to each other through your eyebrows and slight eye movements. isco hated it when they did that. the amount of information iker casillas could contain in the movement of his eyes was terrifying.

“fine. we’ll let you enjoy your coffee and view in peace and quiet,” iker said just as their neighbor entered his kitchen to grab his morning meal, which just so happened to be the time that sergio turned around, opened their windows and shouted for the whole damn world to hear.

“hey, toni! we’re throwing a dinner party tonight. wanna come?”

isco had to run out of the room as he choked on his coffee and nearly hacked out his lungs. oh christ, he always knew he’d die young, but he never thought it’d be like this.

isco hears the sound of toni’s polite confused voice coming through the kitchen. “huh, sure? at what time?”

“nine is good,” iker replied.

“okay. nine it is. huh, do you guys want me to bring something?”

“nah, don’t worry about it, we’ve got it covered. see you later! oh and isco says hi!” sergio said. at this point, all of isco’s survival instincts start blaring inside his head like an ambulance’s siren and he stormed into the room before more things could be said in his name.

“yes, yes, hi! toni! hi,” he said, losing his voice by the end as he realized toni was shirtless, an event that was becoming more and more recurrent as they edged further into summer.

“hello, isco,” toni said. his voice was warm and thick as a stream of honey. he was smiling at isco, genuine even though his eyes were nearly closed, still heavy with sleep. “i thought you’d left for work already.”

“yeah, i got distracted. you know. cellphone.” isco waved his phone in the air as if he had the need to prove that he, a man living in twentieth century madrid, owned a phone.

“i hope you’re not too late,” toni told him.

isco laughed, then cut himself short when he realized laughing might make him look like he was one of those lost guys who didn’t care for anything in life but smoking and sleeping. isco didn’t even smoke. 

“i’ll just get going. see you!”

toni waved him goodbye and then isco walked out of the kitchen at a regular, not at all freaked out power walk.

alright. so maybe his life didn’t have that many exciting things going on and the guy who he’d been developing a crush — not an _obsession_ , thank you very much — on for the past three months was suddenly going to be in the house where he lived, flashing smiles everywhere and being impressed by sergio’s cooking and iker’s cleaning skills while isco just sat around and looked like a bag of slightly spoiled bread and isco— 

isco really needed to get himself a clean shirt.

\- - - 

the first time they talked, it was because isco needed cheese.

he was making a late-night omelette with iberian ham, sausages, mushrooms and just about everything else he had available in his pantry, which wasn’t much, truth be told.

between all the tasty, protein-filled bits, he realized he was missing a key ingredient: delicious eye-watering cheese. looking at the fridge revealed to him that if he were to take sergio and iker’s fancy, expensive cheese (again) he’d wave his hand chopped off, which made him toss that idea away.

overall, it was a problematic situation.

he couldn’t run to the store as he was far too into the omelette making process to go back, but he also couldn’t just eat the omelette without cheese. it’d be sacrilege, on level of food-cide.

life was truly a challenge.

as he stared into his pathetic, cheese-less omelette and questioned how he’d gotten to be twenty-three and unable to keep a full pantry (his mom would be ashamed), isco noticed movement in his peripheral vision. movement that was tall, blonde and wearing tight black boxers and a tight, _tight_ gray shirt.

isco’s (faulty, messed up) instincts kicked in without warning, making him clench one of his hands and twist the cooking spatula, sending bits of flying omelette everywhere. he cursed, loudly and without thinking, drawing his neighbor’s peripheral vision to _him_.

there was a moment of hesitation before his neighbor moved towards his window and opened it. isco did the same, pulled by the other man’s movements.

“are you alright?” asked tall, blonde and blue-eyed, the last bit being a detail isco noticed now for the first time, their faces closer than ever before, which was still a good three meters away.

“yeah, just, huh, spilled some omelette. it's no big deal,” isco replied. he was distracted and the tight shirt and the accent. he never thought his kitchen-facing neighbor would have an accent. 

he was surprisingly delighted by this discovery.

“well, i’m glad everything is fine,” his german neighbor said.

he was about to walk back into his kitchen when isco stopped him. “actually,” he said, “do you happen to have any cheese?”

“cheese?” 

“yes, i’m missing some. for the omelette. i only have my flatmates’ fancy, expensive cheese and they’ll murder me if i use it.”

his neighbor laughed, shaking his head before he walked back into his spotless, minimal kitchen, a buddhist paradise comparing to the explosion of color and random assortment of spices that adorned every inch of spare space in isco’s kitchen.

“cheese,” his neighbor replied as he tossed a packet into isco’s hands without previous warning.

isco fumbled for the cheese in a way that is not at all embarrassing for him. “jesus, we live on the eighth floor. i could have dropped this.”

“and yet you didn’t,” he laughed again, the lines around his eyes wrinkling. “toss me back the rest when you’re done.”

“sure. and thank you! i’m isco, by the way.”

“toni,” his neighbor replied.

that was a start of their relationship, but it wasn’t the first time isco noticed toni.

 

 

\- - -

comments and feedback are the bee's knees!


End file.
